collabvm3fandomcom-20200214-history
Bit
General Bit is a faggot of Collab VM. He has been existant since the forkies.com era. He is a huge Fag despite any other reports. His wonderful FAGGOT main page can be found at Pornhub. Most of his everything can be found there, but the source was released publicly Personality Tendency Has a tendency to: * Have fun * Make programs with jsc.exe as he dosn't want to learn C * (Rarely) delete system crucial files * Edit wikia pages that describe him Aliases His known aliases include: * Byte * Kilo * Mega * Giga Faggotisty Bit denies any reports of him confirming that he is a fag. There was some importers posing as Bit, saying that they are a fag. All these incidents have been unconfirmed by Bit himself. If ever you see him in the chat complaining him faggotisty, please simply ignore him. (PS: He's a fag) Stuff History At first Bit was using a shitty free hosting known as x10hosting whereabouts he first hosted his first simi-functional RAT. After an incident with x10hosting and mod_security, he switched hosting to Cloud9 and there he first used a Linux terminal, bash. x10hosting They where absolute shit heads as for a couple of reasons. # They didn't know the meaning of non-static pages. Despite that, they still had support for PhP but none else. # They had flipping mod_security enabled which is basically a run of the mill firewall devolved by Apache. It used a combinations of regular expression rules to block certain request, from the info sent in the parameters in GET and POST requests. This was the main reason Bit left them. His JsConsole couldn't send information such as exe or anything involving commands. JsConsole The first version of JsConsole was published here on x10hosting. It worked almost perfectly. It was only Bit's only version which wasn't updated to include the whitelist. Errors The very first version contained a handful of errors. Such as, whenever you click view on a non-existent token, PhP will throw a warning reading that the file does not exist. Exploits The was also a potential exploit with the token name, as the token name was saved as %1.txt (where %1 is the token). Someone could easily type ../ which signifies to go up a directory and write to files outside the folder itself. mod_security Mod security was a shitty firewall created by Apache which was enabled by default, and no option existed to turn it off. The firewall generally searched through all GET and POST request to match one out of over 10000 regular expression rules. Apparently one or more of these rules consisted of blocking text containing .exe or /. Bit coded a small patch with escaping to bypass the firewall but realized doing that was retarded and moved on to Cloud9. Cloud9 Cloud9 was Bit's second hosting provider and was Bit's first experience with a Ubuntu virtual server. He hosts the major of his projects there now and the workspace is running most of the time, especially when Bit is online. Themes Bit's website has changed through a variety of themes. * No theme * Beta theme * Dark theme JsConsole A refined version of JsConsole which now supports running commands remotely. Errors The error from the first version is still pending to be fixed. Because errors are now logged, new file viewing now returns the PhP html error inside the textarea. Exploits The supposed exploit from before was fixed. The console is now limited to writing files inside it's own directory by using a regular expression replacement. mod_security On Cloud9 mod_security was turned off, so simply this issue was fixed. Enough said.__FORCETOC__ Category:People